hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 19 (2011)
'Can't Win × But × Can't Lose ' (カテナイ×ガ×マケナイ Katenai ga Makenai) ' '''is the 19th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 anime. It aired on February 12, 2012. Overview ''Gon faces Hanzo for the final phase of the Hunter exam. Synopsis The 9 remaining applicants arrive at the place where the Final Phase of the exam is held. The Chairman explains to them that in order to pass they only need one win and the losers will move up to the bracket until one applicant fail. As the chairman revealed the bracket, he explained all the details on why other applicants can have more chances passing the exams based on their previous performances,as the chairman continues his explanation about their performances and the rules on winning, the first match begins between Gon and Hanzo. The two were preparing before their fight, as soon as the fight started gon makes his move but Hanzo anticipates him and took a blow from him, Gon was staggered, Hanzo told Gon about his situation and ask him to give up, but Gon refuses as Hanzo continues to strike him and tried to talk to Gon again to surrender, just as before Gon refuses as Hanzo strikes him again, Due to Gon's stubbroness and refusing to give up, Hanzo keeps on attacking him, while his friends are worried, as the other examiners blaming the chairman about his decisions, As the fight continues Gon was almost wiped out and could not even move, Leorio had seen enough and warned Hanzo he'll kill him and will takes Gon's place instead, however because of the rules Hanzo is not doing anything wrong and so Gon will be the one who will be disqualify if Leorio doesn't stop. Gon suddenly stand up and told Leorio that he can still fight, but Hanzo took Gon down again and warned him to break his arm if he don't surrender, But Gon is not giving up leaving Hanzo to break his arm, making Leorio and Kurapika mad. Hanzo took his time explaining about his pass so Gon was able to rest and kick Hanzo in the face, and suddenly the whole scene change and Gon was back to his feet again. However Hanzo recover and put out a sharp weapon in his hand and warns Gon to cut his leg if he don't surrender, but because of Gon stubborness suddenly the situation has changed and make the atmosphere lighter than before. But Hanzo on the other part was being serious and told Gon that he will kill him and will just take the exam next year, and point his weapon to Gon, and Hanzo continues talking to Gon until Gon told Hanzo that he will find his dad which is a Hunter and will find him one day and due to that if he gave up now he don't have what it takes to find his father, and so hanzo was convinced and suddenly gave up making Gon winning the match. However Gon is not accepting hanzo's decision and keeps arguing with him, and Hanzo punch Gon making him unconcious. Gon won the fight by making Hanzo surrender which qualifies him to become a Hunter and the second applicant to pass. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)